The Millennium
The Millennium is an evil organization, introduced in the manga, Hellsing, and it's corresponding anime series, Hellsing: Ultimate. A group of manufacture Nazi vampires, werewolves, zombies etc., whom their goal is to wage an everlasted war, upon the world. Led by the Major, the Millennium faction plays a major role in the third Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and the Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Members: * The Major (The De Facto Leader of the faction) * The Doctor (The strategist and expert scientist of the group) * Schrödinger (The emissary and messenger, with the capability of being nowhere and everywhere at the same time) * The Captain (The silent bodyguard of the Major and the secret weapon of the Millennium) * Zorin Blitz (One of the chief lieutenants and strongest fighters, who gains the power to trick anyone, through her mysterious eye) * The Valentine Brothers (A pair of vampire brothers in the employ of the Major) ** Jan Valentine (The foul-mouthed and brash Nazi vampire of the group, who constantly pulls off threats to the others) ** Luke Valentine (An expert monster hunter, despite his cool nature, Luke may sometimes lead himself to paranoia and will become frightened at times) ** Ghoul Minions (Henchmen of the Valentine Brothers) * Rip Van Winkle (One of the chief lieutenants of the group, Rip is a devoted Nazi of the Major and a capable fighter in her own right) ** Ghoul Minions (Henchmen of Rip Van Winkle) * Tubalcain Alhambra (A Brazilian mercenary and a lethal member of the group. Even, his playing cards can be considered dangerous weapons against defensless people) ** SWAT Team Troops (Troops of Tubalcain Alhambra) * Walter C. Dornez (The former butler of the Hellsing Organization, Walter C. Dornez becomes the new secret weapon of the Millennium faction, sharing the same trait with the Captain) * The Letzte Batallion (The Last Batallion, as it is translated, are the final producted manufactured Nazi vampire soldiers, devoted to serve the Major's goals) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three The Millennium is featured as one of the main forces of the villain conflict, in the events of the third war. The Opening of a New War Initially, the Major speaks with the Doctor, about the announcment of a new war, that it is about to be unfolded, while stating that it would be the greatest war he has ever lived. It is revealed soon enough, that he aids the Baroness, Cobra Commander's former associate, to their number. The two of them make a conversation, about Shan-Yu's current rule, as the King of the World, stating that his rule almost fits his lethal schemes. Assault at Xanatos' Industries Soon enough, the Valentine Brothers, Luke and Jan, become involved in the upcoming conflict. Tasked by the Major, the Valentine Brothers head off to Xanatos' Enterprises main building, with the assistance of several ghoul minions. Luke then squares off with David Xanatos, Owen Burnett and the security force of Xanatos. Due to his vampire nature, Luke evades most of their attacks, with the exception of Xanatos, who catches his enemy from behind, taking him by surprise. Meanwhile, Jan heads off to Fox's room, threatening her with profanities. When Fox tries to defend herself, Jan knocks her out. He then orders his troops to create a phalanx shield and kill Fox's baby, Alexander. However, Fox fires a powerfull energy source, in scream and agony, regarding about the situation of her child, killing many of Jan's men. An angered Jan then charges off to Fox, only to be confronted by the remain forces of Xanatos, who manage to drive Luke out of the building. Jan has enough time to spout a last profanity, before he is gunned down to death. The Battle in London Later, the Major puts his plan into motion. He declares a war, by opening a front to the city of London. There, he announches to his minions, the way to "kill and be killed", as he makes his word clear to feast on the civilians and destroy the London's landmarks. He then drops several missiles, destroying most of London's view, satisfying the Major's bloodlust. Non-Disney Villains Tournament The Millennium marks as one of the first significant factions, in the Sonishadow21's Non-Disney Villains Tournament, that starts from the beginning of the war. The Beginning of Ascension Focusing on Britain, the Major sends his emissary, Schrödinger, at the fortress of El Supremo, the current ruler of England. To make his word clear, Schrödinger brings forward a television set and demonstrates the Major's speech to the British Commander. The Major then announches his plan, as he states to take over Britain, mocking El Supremo in the process. The mockery prooves to be a bait for Supremo, as he hopes that he would challenge the Nazi Commander. A Battle of Guns and Cards Meanwhile, in Brazil, Tubalcain Alhambra, the Brazilian mercenary of the Millennium, is tasked to protect a potion, important to the Millennium's business. However, Tyler, a hired mercenary of the Shredder, arrives to steal it for his master's purposes. After Tyler manages to take out Tubalcain's men, the "Dandy Man" shows himself, before Tyler, and demonstrates his tricks over his playing cards. An unfazed Tyler then begins to open fire at Tubalcain, with Alhambra evading all of his attacks, by disappearing through his playing cards. Though, he underestimates the deadly warrior, Tubalcain is caught guard by Tyler's reflexes, as he picks a mini gun and shoots at his foe. Tubalcain manages to deflect many of the bullets, by creating a defense shield, through his cards. When the dust settles, Tubalcain attacks in paranoia. This manages to get a hold off the vampire, as Tyler finds the chance to blast his head clear open. The First Meal Back in the Major's zeppelin, El Supremo makes his way to the main chamber, as part of the Major's scheme, challenging the Nazi commander into a duel. El Supremo has the upper hand, as he knocks out the Nazi with ease. However, his attack is stopped by Zorin Blitz, who interfers to save the Major's life. As the Major rises up, he commands the Letzte Batallion to finish off his enemy. El Supremo does not have a chance to retreat, as he is devoured by the demonic beings. With Supremo gone, the Major pushes his gambit to take over Europe, with the Letzte Batallion, marching along the way. Connection at the Seas Sent by the Major on a specific location, the 1st Lieutenant, Rip Van Winkle, seizes over a large number of ships in the Atlantic Ocean, making a perfect connection, between the European and American lands. The Assignment of the Valentine Brothers Later, the Major, wanting to spread his word into the known world, has the Valentine Brothers, Jan and Luke, to invade the headquarters of Cobra's Industries. Though, meeting a short interruption in the gateways, Jan manages to take the defense force, by ordering his ghoul minions to kill the guards. They then proceed to main hall. Jan, after reachng the communication room, announches to Cobra's allies about their assault at the mansion, as he orders his minions to devour the deceased guards, taunting the Baroness, Cobra Commander's second-in-command captain, in the process. During their escort to the main hall, Jan and Luke confront several of COBRA's agents, including the Baroness, Destro and Storm Shadow. With Luke slaughtering several of Cobra's soldiers, Jan on the other hand heads off to deal with the Baroness, threatening her with profaninities and sexual desires. Before he would continue even more, Jan is stopped by Storm Shadow, who hacks many of Jan's men. Jan then orders his troops to create a phalanx shield, to prevent normal attacks, into hurting them. He then proceeds to kill many of Cobra's soldiers, including several of Destro's robotic experiments. Suddenly, the offended and disgusted Baroness responds by destroying several of ghoul minions, through their defensive shield, with the use of her equipped armored suit. The enraged Jan then charges at the Baroness, knocking her out. Just as, he would kill her, Jan is haulted by Storm Shadow, who cuts off his right arm, while witnessing Destro carrying the unconscious body of the Baroness. Underterred, Jan charges off to the main chamber, only to find the whole team, under the commandment of Cobra Commander himself. Outmached, Jan says loudly a last profanity, before he is gunned to death. After learning of his brother's apparent demise, Luke is forced to retreated. Advanced Vampire vs. Original Vampire Lost and perplexed, after the Battle at Cobra's mansion, Luke Valentine finds himself in the crypt of Count Dracula himself. Proclaiming himself, as a big fan of Dracula's work, Luke decides to take on the vampire, since he believes to be a manufacture of the original copy, furthermore, believing to be stronger than Dracula. In response, Dracula knocks him off his feet. However, Luke gets a hold off, as he shoots back at the vampire. However, Dracula dodges all of his bullet attacks. Terrified, Luke attempts to escape, only for Dracula to cut off his legs. Luke has a brief time to scream in agony, before Dracula devours him whole The Next Destination Having learned of the Valentine Brothes' demises, the Major makes his way to London, where there he bombs most of London's sightsings, including the Big-Ben Tower. Around the same time, Rip Van Winkle and her forces, enter the White House in America, where they kill the President of the United States. Ally of the Enemy In the later events, the Major is summoned by Cobra Commander, the leader he has been targeting before, ruined after a previous assault with the Black Knights, led by Zero. Though, Cobra Commander states that he is displeased from the previous attack on the mansion, he explains that he has no other choice, than demanding his help. The Major then agrees to help Cobra, to topple down the Black Knights. To that end, he speaks, through his 1st Lieutenant, Rip Van Winkle, to track down the former agent of COBRA, Major Bludd, and eliminate him, by orders of Cobra Commander. Winkle's Success Tracking down the former agent, Major Bludd, Rip Van Winkle and several of her ghoul minions head off to take out the trash. Initially, the ghouls step in the battle, frightening Major Bludd. Taking this advantage, Rip Van Winkle fires a special bullet from her musket, though she fails to kill Bludd, due to his power armor. The ghouls then face off the agent, only for Bludd to eliminate them all. Rip Van Winkle then approaches closely to her victim. However, Major Bludd knocks her away, before he would leave the battlefield, through his speeder. Winkle then fires another shot from her musket, that destroys the speeder of Bludd, leaving the agent to drown. New Conflicts Hearing of a small business alliance, led by the dangeroud criminal minds of the war, the Major sends once again Schrödinger to negotiate with it's leaders. Schrödinger arrives, before Maximillion Pegasus, Varrick and Vlad Masters. He then proposes them to join forces with the Millennium, only to get a response from Vlad Masters, as he puts a pistol in the youth's mouth, blowing his head off. Yet, Schrödinger's cat story brings him back to the Major's zeppelin, where he reports his mission, confirming the Major's bloodlust. The Massacre of London Soon enough, the Major puts his collaborate scheme into motion. Along with Cobra Commander, the Major bombs out London once again, while at the same time sending the Letzte Batallion to feast on the civilians of the city. This was part of Cobra Commander's plan, as he plans to lure Zero, Cobra Commander's archnemesis, into his trap. During the massacre, the Major conducts in the wind, treating the sounds of dying as music to his ears. This action has been observed by the Doctor. The regenerade prince is forced to become the pawn of his very old father, Charles zi Britannia, to whom Cobra Commander delivers him, after his admitted defeat. After Zero's defeat, the Major takes control of England, while Cobra Commander becomes the current President of the United States of America. The Return of Jan Valentine Meanwhile, Jan Valentine, who miraculously survived his previous assault at Cobra's mansion, stays out of the conflict, for much time, until the moment he happens upon Holli Would in a strip bar. Having recently become a vampire, Holli Would seduces Jan, into becoming her new bodygaurd. She then has Jan to stop his previous enemy, the Baroness, in order that Cobra Commander, will not get the materials he inquires. Jan remeets the Baroness, leaving a rematch between the two to restart. Sadly for Jan, the Baroness retreats, leaving behind her men and a cargo filled with equipped weapons. Jan then proceeds to kill the soldiers, with the last soldier remained being tortured and threatened by the vampire. Jan has the soldier to deliver a message to the Baroness' phone, though Kent Mansley arrives to hear it instead, in which he exclaims several threats to her, before Jan would kill the last soldier in a sadistic way. A Means to an End Realising that he was pawn to Cobra Commander's scheme, as the Commander has no other options to work with the warmonger, the Major announches to his fellow comrades, about his next goal; topple the new empire of COBRA. In the meeting, two faces are revealed in the group, which they are supposed to be the Millennium's secret weapons: the Captain and Walter. Gallery Main Characters: The Major (Hellsing).jpg|The Major (The Leader of the Millennium) The Doctor (Hellsing).jpg|The Doctor (The scientist) 1310790578964.png|Schrödinger (Emissary and Warrant Officer) 24.png|Rip Van Winkle (1st Lieutenant) Alhambra7l.jpg|Tubalcain Alhambra (1st Lieutenant and Brazilian Mercenary) Zorin Blitz.png|Zorin Blitz (1st Lieutenant) The Valentine Brothers.jpg|The Valentine Brothers (Millennium's Mercenaries) Captain-1.jpg|The Captain (The Millennium's secret weapon and the Major's bodyguard) Walter C. Dornez.jpg|Walter C. Dornez (The former butler of the Hellsing Organization, Walter serves currently as the Millennium's secret weapon) Somebodies: 132625687338.jpg|Jan Valentine 32486.jpg|Luke Valentine (Warrant Officer) Walter C. Dornez.jpg|Walter C. Dornez (The former butler of the Hellsing Organization, Walter serves currently as the Millennium's secret weapon) Minions: The Valentine Brothers' Ghoul Minions.jpg|The Valentine Brothers' Ghoul Minions (Undead Minions of the Valentine Brothers) Rip Van Winkle's Ghoul Minions.png|Rip Van Winkle's Ghoul Minions (Undead Soldiers of Rip Van Winkle) Hellsing Soldiers.png|Tubalcain's SWAT Team Troops (Soldiers of Tubalcain Alhambra) 640px-685px-Ultimate-hellsing-ova-04-parte-2-de-6 imagen1.jpg|The Letzte Batallion (The Millennium's main force) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Nazis Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization Category:Major Players Category:The Major's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Major's Alliance Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Millennium Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:War Of Anime Villains